Trance
by Erehmi
Summary: Ada saat di mana Athrun tiba-tiba mengalami halusinasi. Salah satunya seperti sekarang.


**Trance**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai &amp; Sunrise

No material profit taken from this.

**Warning**: _totally absurd_

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Ada saat di mana Athrun tiba-tiba mengalami halusinasi. Salah satunya seperti sekarang.

Pria berambut biru tua itu memasukkan udara lembab musim gugur ke paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin dalam satu tarikan napas panjang. Kedua tangannya tersimpan dalam kantung mantel merah tua yang melingkari tubuh kurusnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika mata zamrud itu memerhatikan sosok seorang wanita yang baru saja berlari melewatinya dan berputar dengan riang sambil tertawa-tawa.

Wanita yang mengenakan mantel berwarna krem itu berputar dengan kedua tangan direntangkan, tidak peduli dokumen-dokumen yang sangat berisiko tercecer bila kancing yang menutup tas berukuran sedang itu terbuka. Kakinya menginjak-injak daun-daun pohon _maple _yang gugur bagaikan karpet merah-oranye yang indah. Senyum lepas dan bahagia terlihat jelas di bibir mungil yang sudah kehilangan sentuhan _lipstick._

Pemilik rambut pirang itu berhenti berputar dan menghadap sang pria dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Tangan kanannya yang terlihat halus terulur. "Bersediakah Anda menemani saya menari di atas panggung magis yang sangat indah ini, Tuan?"

Athrun membalas dengan senyum terhangat yang ia punya dan menyambut uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu.

Wanita itu balas memberikan senyum terindah miliknya dan menarik sang pria dalam langkah berpola yang diiringi musik orkestra megah dari sekawanan burung yang bernyanyi, suara ritmik angin yang menggesek dedaunan, dan tabuhan halus daun-daun di tanah yang melompat-lompat dengan riang. Pohon-pohon kokoh yang indah itu berbaik hati menaburkan dedaunan mereka mengelilingi sang pasangan.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Hanya mereka berdua. Seorang pria berambut biru tua biasa saja yang menatap sang putri dengan penuh kekaguman dan cinta, serta seorang wanita dengan aura kebangsawanan yang anggun dan keceriaan juga kehangatan yang diberikannya tanpa perhitungan pada laki-laki yang berhasil menarik hatinya.

Pria itu berhasil menangkap sang wanita begitu ia selesai berputar. Keduanya bertukar senyum penuh arti sebelum tawa mereka pecah bersamaan. Athrun mengecup punggung tangan sang putri dan masih bisa mencium aroma bunga di hidungnya sebelum melepaskan wanita itu yang langsung berlari lagi dengan riang beberapa meter di depannya dan kembali berhenti. Ia berbalik dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di belakang punggung. "Hei, Athrun. Aku—"

"—lapar."

Athrun mengerjap. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali lagi.

Panggung magis a la dongeng para putri itu lenyap seolah tak pernah ada. Tidak, jalanan itu masih ada dengan daun-daun _maple _gugur yang tersebar merata. Pohon-pohon kokoh itu pun masih menggugurkan daunnya saat diterpa angin musim gugur yang dingin. Hanya saja, aura fantasinya hilang. Mata zamrudnya bisa menemukan beberapa pejalan kaki di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Wanita yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya pun masih berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan mantel yang sama—ditambah wajahnya cemberut, bukan senyum dewi yang sedari tadi dilihatnya.

"Aaathruuuun!" panggilnya tidak sabar. "Aku benar-benar lapar! Kalau kau masih tidak menggerakkan kaki malasmu itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan makan sendirian!" Wajah manis yang agak tembam itu dipenuhi penderitaan.

Ah, ya. Ada saat di mana Athrun mengalami halusinasi. Salah satunya seperti tadi.

Pria kantoran yang baru pulang itu cepat-cepat menarik nyawanya lagi dan berlari kecil menyusul sang wanita. "Maaf, maaf. Pikiranku tadi teralihkan," jelasnya menyesal. Kalau diperhatikan benar-benar, ia bisa merasakan lambungnya yang melilit dengan malang di balik kulit dan dagingnya. Ah, pantas saja wanita itu terlihat kesal.

Pemilik rambut pirang dan mata kuning kecokelatan itu tersenyum maklum. "Kurasa kau lebih kelaparan daripada aku kalau sampai melamun di tengah jalan." Ia menarik lengan sang pria dengan lembut. "Ayo. Aku yakin kau juga melewatkan makan siang sepertiku. Rapat tadi siang suuupeeer menyebalkan!"

Senyum Athrun kembali terkembang. Ia menyingkirkan imajinasi _absurd _dari kepalanya tadi dan memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita seru tentang hari sang wanita yang sangat ia cintai di sampingnya ini dengan seksama.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lamunkan tadi, Athrun?" tanya sang wanita tiba-tiba.

Ia menyeringai. Oh, tentu saja dia tidak akan memberitahunya bayangan putri dan pangeran yang berdansa a la dongeng anak-anak itu padanya. Kalau wanita itu sampai menceritakan hal itu pada kakaknya, anggap saja harga diri Athrun Zala akan punah.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu hanya menatap mata sang kekasih dan berkata, "Melamunkanmu, Cagalli."

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kanan sang wanita yang dihiasi cincin berwarna putih keperakan di jari manis—cincin yang sama yang juga melingkar di jari tangan kanannya—sambil menikmati warna merah yang mulai merambat ke telinga dan seluruh wajah istrinya.

Sebuah pukulan keras di lengan adalah balasannya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan begitu segampang tadi, bodoh!"

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Maaf kalo kesannya buru-buru dan absurd banget!

Jadi gini, entah sejak kapan dan gimana saya punya sindrom aneh di mana ide gampang lompat kalo lagi masa-masa ujian. Apalagi kalo lagi denger lagu. Godaan pengen nulisnya tuh persisten banget. Parah abis. Mungkin itu semacam panggilan hati nurani (?) untuk lari dari kewajiban belajar? #jangaaaaaaaaaaannnnn.

Mungkin gitu aja. Semoga kalian gak kena sindrom aneh begini juga #eh. Terima kasih udah mampir dan nyempetin baca! _Have a good day, minna!_

Warning: melamun di tengah jalan berbahaya bagi keselamatan Anda. _Don't try this anywhere._


End file.
